Michelangelo vs. Amethyst
Michelangelo vs. amethyst is a what if episode of death battle. Sipnosis TMNT Vs. Steven universe.Who most laziest dudes of both teams can win in this death battle? Plot Wiz:a battle with the 4 ninja turtles has unleashed on first episodes of death battle,Leonardo wins this battle,But this time is michelangelo who fight Boomstick:Michelangelo the party dude Boomstick:And amethyst,the magic crystal gem Boomstick:He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And we’re here to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Amethyst (Instrumental version of SU theme song plays) Wiz: Amethyst is from a magical race called Gems. While most Gems originate from their home planet named “Homeworld”, she comes from a place called the Kindergarten. Boomstick: No fair, she got to go to Kindergarten but I didn’t? Wiz: Kindergarten was a place where gems could literally be MADE on earth. She was one of them. Boomstick: Woops. Wiz: She than joined the Crystal Gems with Rose (Who soon passed away), Garnet, Pearl, AND STEVEN! Boomstick: She has quite a few abilities. She can summon her magical gem weapon which is a whip that she can use to quickly attack her foes. She can also perform a move based off of Sonic the Hedgehogs Infamous Spindash attack where she rolls into her enemies like a freakin’ bowling ball! Wiz: She can also fuse with other gems, but since there’s no outside help allowed it’s impossible. But her favorite ability is to shape-shift. She can turn into almost anything. Boomstick: Can she turn into Jake the dog and copy his powers? Wiz: It’s not EXACTLY confirmed. For example, when she transformed into Steven she couldn’t use his bubble or his shield when she got punched by Garnet. But when she turned into a wrestler, she got super strength. It’s confusing. Boomstick: When she shapeshifts into something super strong and big, she can barely maintain the form. Wiz: One more thing: She’s probably the one with the least common sense out of all the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: And that’s why she can regenerate. Wiz: When she gets EXTREMELY hurt, she’ll retreat back into her gem to recover, leaving her open to attack. Boomstick: Either way, she’s one tough cookie-err, gem. Michelangelo (Tmnt instrumental/battle song) Wiz:Michelangelo,Known as mikey or mike,is the "Party dude" of His three brothers Boomstick:His weapon are 2 nunchucks,Who can fight shredder army Wiz:On the season 4,mikey has left his nunchucks to replace it with a "turtle form" Hook¿His reason?The m*therfucking censorship Boomstick:Wait,we have analyzed this turtle,(Appears tmnt battle royale)Watch more of the mikey analisis on this episode Michelangelo:COWABUNGA!!!! Before battle Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death battle (The battle starts with michelangelo eating pizza) Mikey:Oh,Pizza,With his delicious peperonni,and his sweet cheese,Definetely the best food on the world (Eat more pizza) (Amethyst warps) Michelangelo:OH NO!,A shredder's ally (Mikey hit's her with his nunchakus but she avoid them) (Amethyst atacks mikey with his whip) Mikey:Hey!You can fight?! (Mikey turn his nunchucks) Amethyst:Let's do it Mikey:COWABUNGA!!!!! Fight! (Tmnt 1987 battle theme) (Amethyst kicks mikey,mikey uses a nunchuk to atack she) Amethyst tried hitting him with her whip multiple times, but Michelangelo seemed to avoid every hit by dancing. Mikey:Too slow! Mikey:Nice try! Mikey:WHOOSH!! Mikey:Wananananana. Mikey:Can't hit what ain't there, baby! WOO! Mikey:Too funky, UH! For you. It was Amethyst, in the form of Purple Puma. Luckily, Mikey dodged the charge attack. It left a giant hole in the wall. It was Amethyst, in the form of Purple Puma. Luckily, Mikey dodged the charge attack. It left a giant hole in the wall. "Hey! Dude, that costs money!" "Well, then let's hope you aren't bankrupt." Amethyst quipped as she turned into a car and rammed straight into Mikey . "If this was in Texas, I would be on a dinner plate after that..." Mikey groaned. He rubbed his head and felt a big meaty hand pick him up by the throat. Mikey:Hey! Dude, that costs money! "Well, then let's hope you aren't bankrupt." Amethyst quipped as she turned into a car and rammed straight into Mikey . "If this was in Texas, I would be on a dinner plate after that..." Mikey groaned. He rubbed his head and felt a big meaty hand pick him up by the throat. "I suppose...its...too late...for an apology?" Mikey gagged. "Yup. You don't ever piss me off." "Hey...man...can't breath here..." Imagine Amethyst's surprise when Mikey pulled out a smoke bomb and used it to teleport. Amethyst could hear the sound of someone gasping for air behind a wall. She tore the wall right off. "Has...anyone....ever....told...you....you have....a....very....hairy...chest...in that...form...?" Amethyst felt something deep inside her. It was sympathy. She let her rage get the better of her and almost killed someone. She didn't stop because she didn't like killing villains. She stopped because Pearl would have given her a lecture on killing an innocent creature. Amethyst returned to her normal form. Mikey used this opportunity to pull out his nun-chucks and repeatedly wail on Amethyst. Amethyst:No, nonononononono- (She explodes and his gem was breaked in too parts) MikeyBOOYAKASHA!!! (Then,:mikey is watching the new york city destroyed) Mikey:Ok,NY is destroyed,Splinter and my brothers can kill me,but,... (Mikey appears on the sewer eating pizza) Mikey:WE HAVE PIZZA!!! K.O! Camera 1:Appears mikey and his 4 brothers eating pizza Camera 2:Pearl,garnet and steven watching the amethyst gem destroyed,steven cries,and pearl was angry like garnet Results Boomstick:UHHH!This victory was predecible Wiz:The gems are most better than the turtles,but mikey wins this battle Boomstick:Mikey can call the 1987 counterpart,or he en 2003 Wiz:ok,amethyst gem is destroyed,who's next Boomstick:The winner is michelangelo NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!!! Pearl,garnet and steven watching the amethyst gem destroyed,steven cries,and pearl was angry like garnet(same of the ko camera 2) pearl runs to destroy another turtle ,On the New york city,Donnie,with his bo was find material for his new machine,but he detect another enemy reaching it (And a white letters appears in a black background) Text:DONNATELLO VS. PEARL!!! Boomstick:Coming soon to death battle!! Trivia * The Amethyst analisis is based on "Amethyst vs. jake the dog" death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016